


Azt mondja magának

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard





	Azt mondja magának

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Tells Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124761) by [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien). 



Azt mondja magának, hogy csupán a legkedvezőbb lépéseket teszi. Azt mondja magának, hogy a Grimm jobb szövetséges, mint amilyen Eric valaha is lenne. Hogy szüksége van egy Grimmre, mint szövetségesre az oldalán. Még azt is mondja magának, hogy ez a helyes cselekedet.

Az igazság az, hogy sosem érdekelte, hogy mi a helyes vagy helytelen. Az igazság az, hogy sosem próbálta meg Nicket megvezetni, hogy aztán teljesítse akármelyik profin kigondolt tervét. Nincsen semmi féle terve, amihez valóban szüksége lenne a Grimmre. De csak... nem akarja látni Nicket, ahogyan valaki bántja őt, akár érzelmileg, akár testileg, akár valakit bántanak, aki Nicknek fontos.


End file.
